


And it goes

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her entire body shakes, taut, high wire, and Elsa feels a spike of terror, not being able to keep her own hands steady, her powers— Oneshot, Elsanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it goes

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that I should try writing a sex scene for once, since I've never done it before, and what better way to practice than by talking about incestuous Disney Princesses? And then this happened. Plotless fluff/smut. I'm going to hell.

Anna falls to her knees, literally falls to her knees, and presses kisses through the velvet dress, starting at the jut of Elsa's hipbone and heading steadily south and center. Elsa grips her shoulder for support. "Wait, wait," she gets out—it is so incredibly difficult, breathing in deep enough to speak, all of a sudden—and swallows a whine when Anna listens and pulls back. Anna raises her eyebrows and Elsa manages to get her breathing in order and says, "I don't want you to go too far and—and regret, anything, this isn't—I don't want to hurt you, I'm—"

Elsa shuts her eyes, too ashamed to even say it, _a woman and your sister on top of that_ , so all the warning she has is the girl's hand shifting from her hip to the small of her back before the younger girl crashes her lips against Elsa's, so hard and rushed that their teeth clack together. Elsa opens her mouth to laugh at that, but Anna wraps her fingers in Elsa's hair and pulls, hard, and runs her tongue over Elsa's bottom lip at the same time—and Elsa moans into her mouth instead. Anna tugs her hair again, and shifts from the Queen's lips to her exposed throat. She traces runes along Elsa's jugular. The queen's legs buckle so she wraps her arm around the princesses' shoulders and hangs. Anna moves back and sucks Elsa's bottom lip into her own, her mouth hot and wet and tasting of mulled wine, and then she pulls back and Elsa stupidly, slowly, opens her eyes, still dangling more than standing.

Anna's flushed, her expression unreadable, staring up at Elsa. Her voice is hoarse. "You are a smart, gorgeous, wonderful person and I am not going to regret it, please, Elsa."

It'll be hell in Arendelle if it ever gets out. There will be mobs in the street and people will die. Elsa knew that the day she kissed Anna back, she swore an oath to protect her people, but now Anna is trembling under her arms and struggling to breathe, Anna is gasping for air, and Elsa's whole body is pulsing. It's not an excuse, she knows it's not, but she thinks, _Nobody will know_ , and she says, "Okay. Okay, yes, okay—"

Anna shoves her back onto the bed and collapses on top of her and Elsa's back arches into her, soft and heavy and solid. Anna sucks kisses lower, against Elsa's collarbone and lower still, lips brushing the hem of the bodice. Elsa wraps her fingers around the back of Anna's neck and runs her thumb over her sister's earlobe—Anna groans and Elsa feels it reverberate through her, starting with her inner thighs. Anna shifts and pulls away and Elsa hears a voice whine and barely has time to wonder if it's her own before her sister shoves her knee in between Elsa's legs.

Elsa bites down a moan and Anna whispers, "No, I want to hear you," into the shell of her older sister's ear. She chases her breath with her tongue, and she raises her knee, hard, and shocks Elsa straight through.

"Anna," Elsa hears herself say, and her sister growls in response and sucks on Elsa's earlobe, shoves her knee against Elsa again. Elsa shudders and says _Anna_ again, or tries to, but the sound comes out strangled. Her skirt catches on something and Anna pulls away and tugs Elsa up, propping the Queen up with one hand, fumbling with the hook and eyes at the back of her dress with the other. Elsa tightens her grip around Anna's shoulders and sucks the salt off of her sister's throat, her skin burning and sweet.

"Not fair," Anna gasps, "I'm kind of busy over here." Her hands shake and slip on the latches. Elsa smiles into her neck and runs her fingers over the laces stitching up the back of the other girl's dress. She tugs the ends and the knot comes undone. "Oh, this is so stupid," Anna spits out, but she finally manages to unhook the dress. She shoves Elsa back onto the mattress and tugs it down, stopping to suck on every inch of newly exposed skin as she goes, from Elsa's sternum to her stomach. Elsa bucks her hips up to meet her but Anna changes course at the last second, moving from her belly button to the top of her thigh. And the dress is off. Elsa's own smell hits her like a wave, and she can feel herself dripping. She gathers her courage and glances up at Anna, bracing herself for the look of disgust—but Anna's staring at her like she's holy, like she's snow blanketing the world in white quiet.

"Wow. You're beautiful." Anna blinks, shakes her head. "That's, like, the hugest understatement ever, you're so totally beyond 'beautiful,' I don't know, I can't think of the words—screw it. This is happening." Anna shimmies out of her dress and Elsa's breath runs out, staring at the arc of her breasts sinking into her waist flaring out into her hip, her legs, and the copper curls above them. But Anna's biting her lip and staring at the mattress.

Elsa pushes herself up on an elbow and reaches out, grips the girl's fingers in her own. "You're amazing," Elsa says, and Anna looks up, grins, squeezes her hand back.

"You are, I don't even—yeah, no, can't think, words, showing you."

Anna sinks down so that she's on all fours, on her elbows, lying on her stomach, and pushes Elsa's leg to the side. She presses her lips against the queen's inner thigh. Elsa's hips jerk up to meet her and she falls back against the pillow, wraps one hand in the sheets and the other in her own hair, and Anna sucks Elsa's clit into her mouth, and Elsa thinks, _God_ , and then she isn't thinking anything at all. Her hips drag themselves up against Anna's tongue. Anna moans against her and the vibrations send Elsa arching back, fingers scrabbling for the headboard because the sheets are not going to be enough for her to grip on to, she can tell, and before she can recover from that Anna's moving her tongue, slow and heavy and Elsa's groaning her name, but her voice sounds far away and too high, too distorted, to be coming from her own throat. Everything's far away, her own head detached from the rest of her, everything including the bed she knows she's laying on—except Anna and her warm mouth. The princess shifts so that she's pressing more tightly against Elsa, shocking her again, all the way along her spine, paralyzing her along the mattress. Tremors grip Elsa's thighs. Her entire body shakes, taut, high wire, and Elsa feels a spike of terror, not being able to keep her own hands steady, her powers—

Elsa loses her grip on the bedding. The fabric goes slick and rigid under her palm and she thinks, _Ice_ , opens her eyes, sees the frost next to her head. Her throat closes. "Anna, stop."

Anna does and Elsa whimpers in spite of herself at the loss. "What's wrong? Am I bad? Oh, no, I'm sorry, I can get better, I—"

Elsa swallows the lump in her throat. Her legs are still trembling, aching, but she says, "No, Anna, no, you're—you're perfect, it's my powers, look." She squeezes her eyes shut, thinks, _The witch queen despoiling her own sister, what were you expecting, what do you think you deserve?_ "I can't control it when—I don't want you to get hurt."

The silence stretches between them and the lump in Elsa's throat comes dangerously close to spreading to her tear ducts when Anna says, "You're scared, I get it. But it's okay. I'm here, I've got you." She kisses the skin below Elsa's navel and Elsa's abdomen twitches, betrays her. Anna crawls up and lays next to Elsa, presses her hand over her sister's lower stomach (Elsa bucks again, in spite of herself) and kisses Elsa on the lips, deep. Elsa can taste herself on Anna. The room spins.

Anna pulls back, grinning. "Got an idea." She rolls to the edge of the bed and glares over the side. "Do you know where my hair ribbon went? You pulled it off—ah, found it!" Anna grabs the green ribbon and pushes herself onto her elbows. "So, your powers come out of your hands, right? So, let's just get them out of the way." Anna waves the silk like a tiny banner. "Plus, you know, love. That helps. Okay? It's okay if you don't want to anymore, just, umm. I really do. A lot."

Elsa looks at the ribbon, then at Anna, licks the taste of herself off her lips, and nods. "Just, be careful." Anna smiles and kisses her on the lips again, gentle this time, cradles the shell of Elsa's ear in her hand. Elsa lets out a breath and raises her hands to Anna, wrists together. They're shaking.

Anna swallows and loops the ribbon around them and the bedpost so that Elsa's arms stretch above her head. "That comfortable?"

It is, alarmingly so, being stretched out and face up under Anna is making it hard to think or breathe, and when Elsa looks up to meet Anna's eyes the girl's staring at Elsa, or staring right through her. Anna has always looked sweet and kind and just a little bit gawky but her expression now—it's predatory, her lips parted and tugged up into an almost-smile, her eyes heavy-lidded. Anna trails her hand across Elsa's side and the queen shivers, shudders, and Anna runs her thumb over her sister's nipple and Elsa gasps and pushes herself up into Anna's hand. The redhead stretches out next to Elsa and hooks her leg over Elsa's own. Elsa feels a streak of wet heat at the point of contact. Anna lets out a shaky breath, sucks Elsa's bottom lip into her mouth, rolls the peak of Elsa's breast between thumb and forefinger, and Elsa's trembling again under her.

But now she's pinned down under Anna's weight and hands tied to the bedpost, pointed safe and away, so it's not so—Elsa doesn't feel like she's about to shake right off the bed. Anna runs her hand to Elsa's other breast and Elsa groans, and she's lost the words but Anna understands and slips her hand between Elsa's legs instead, rubbing her. It's not enough to ease the pressure, she needs _more_ and she thinks she says it, "Faster, Anna, please."

Anna pushes her tongue against Elsa's own and obliges and Elsa's shuddering underneath her, hips straining against her hand, and it's still not enough—until for an achingly long second it is, it is exactly and perfectly enough, and Elsa hovers on the edge of _something_ and Anna says "I've got you," and Elsa crosses it, whatever _it_ is, and breaks and screams. Every muscle in her body clenches and unclenches under Anna ("Oh, God," her sister says in that hoarse voice again) and Elsa's pounding, and for a heartbeat she's afraid and hoping it'll go on forever, but then the shaking stills and she catches a breath.

 _Anna, you're incredible_. She opens her mouth to say it, but before she can Anna shoves her fingers inside and curls them and Elsa spins out again, harder than before. The world condenses down to Anna's fingers and Elsa's mind, floating somewhere past both of them, the bed, and Elsa's writhing still but it's distant now, everything fuzzy and far away except for Anna pumping inside of her and herself spasming around her sister's hand. On the edge of the third Anna whispers "I love you," and Elsa tries to say it back but her lips and her throat are two of the things that have spiraled out past her control.

When Anna finally pulls her hand back she leaves it resting on top of Elsa's curls. Speaking's still beyond Elsa so she nuzzles the girl's neck and kisses it, hoping her sister will understand the _I love you_ even without the words. Anna pulls the ribbon loose from Elsa's wrists, the ribbon that isn't even chilly, anyway, and Elsa lifts her arm (a monumental weight, still floating around the edges of her body) and wraps it around Anna's warm shoulders. She starts to drain back into the mattress.

Elsa tests her throat, manages to say, "Your turn, minute, need to—recover, I love you, amazing."

Anna kisses her temple. "You're falling asleep."

"M'not."

"You totally are. It's adorable."

"I'm not. Your turn in the minute. A minute. Five minutes." Elsa flexes her fingers. She can feel them again. Good. "I love you, Anna," she says, and cradles the younger woman's face in her hands. Anna's looking at her like she did when she first pulled the dress off, like she's—magic. "I love you so much, thank you," and Elsa kisses her, soft, and Anna whimpers against the queen and her heartbeat kicks into a run again at the sound.

"Love you too," Anna says, and her voice shakes, "And that was not a favor, don't thank me."

Elsa's collected herself back together enough to sit up. Anna starts to get up with her, but Elsa says, "Lay back."

Anna does.


End file.
